


You and Damien get a dog and everything is great

by dreamersTrance



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gen, M/M, listen i have a lot of feelings about damien and a lot of feelings about dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersTrance/pseuds/dreamersTrance
Summary: the title says it all, literally, i couldn't think of anything and the title is just a summary





	You and Damien get a dog and everything is great

When you have free time you like to help out at the shelter. You mainly just socialize the dogs and take them for walks, and by socialize you mean pet and by walks you mean outside pets. So basically your day boils down to petting dogs. If Amanda could see you now she’d be so proud.

As you walk in for another fine day of volunteering (which you definitely do for the betterment of the community and not for your own selfish needs) Mary stops you as she’s walking out, “We got a new surrender today, and I already ran the necessary tests so all you have to do is not kill it.” with that cheery sentiment she’s gone.  
After you do your rounds you figure you might as well check on the new dog to make sure it's still not dead as per Marys’ instructions. You go over to the back area where you keep the dogs that aren’t ready for adoption yet and sitting in one of the kennels is the fluffiest little dog you’ve ever seen, so the immediate course of action is to send a picture to your daughter. No one can ever say you don’t provide for her. It takes about 5 seconds for her to respond ‘best maltese ive ever seen 13/10’. Seeing a prime opportunity to dad you message her back ‘Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?’ no response. Good. A college education is more important than cute dog pics…not really but you have to set an example.

You go in to sit with the dog who immediately pads over to you and plops down in front of your feet. After about 10 minutes you’re sitting on the ground with her and are letting her absolutely destroy your shoes because it’s too cute to put a stop to. As you start scratching behind her ears she stops her attack on your shoe lace and looks up at you and… are you crying? Yup okay definitely crying. Of course, Damien walks in just in time to see you, a fully grown adult man, petting a dog with tears starting to stream down your face. You look up at him and give him the best puppy dog look you can muster, “Malteses are hypoallergenic.” You say as you lift the dog up to show him her beauty and she squirms and licks at his face.

You stop at Petsmart on the way home.

The name is a compromise. You agreed to a period accurate name as long as you’re the one doing the naming. After realizing you don’t actually know period accurate names you hastily google ‘Victorian baby names’ and click on the first link. Eventually, you both agree on Adelaide since it’s suitably regal. Yup, you think glancing over at the small black dog curled up with its tongue poking out, what a dignified creature.


End file.
